One shots for Ritzuko Okazaki
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: onze courts one-shots à lire en écoutant le magnifique album "Fruits basket - four seasons : song for Ritzuko Okazaki" qui me les a inspirés. Liens inclus.
1. ouverture - ce matin de printemps

**1 – Ouverture - Ce matin de printemps.**

_Ces onze courts one-shots sont une idée qui a germé dans ma tête au fur et à mesure de l'écoute de l'album "Fruits basket - four seasons : song for Ritzuko Okazaki" que je vous recommande, avec la chanteuse japonaise Ritzuko Okazaki aujourd'hui décédée à qui je rends hommage par ces modestes écrits, ainsi qu'à la talentueuse Natsuki Takaya, pour son œuvre magistrale de fruits basket, le shojo le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de lire jusqu'ici et qui reste à mon avis indétrônable._

_www . youtube watch?v=CWL8LpOTOco_

_Une musique que j'aime beaucoup, elle m'a inspiré ce one-shot qui est à mon sens le plus réussi des onze et qui explique ce qui se passe juste avant le début du manga, quand Tohru admire les petites figures du zodiaque chinois devant la maison de Shiguré… Bonne lecture !_

Ce matin de printemps, Tohru Honda ouvrit lentement les yeux : la lumière orangée du soleil levant entrait et la réchauffait de ses doux rayons, tamisés à travers la toile fine qui lui servait de toit. Comme tous les matins, elle salua la photo de sa mère, lui confiant sa "maison", si elle pouvait qualifier ainsi la modeste tente qui lui servait d'abri en attendant que les travaux se terminent dans la maison de son grand-père, et partit au lycée. Comme tous les matins, Tohru Honda positiva : certes, ses parents n'étaient plus là, certes, sa vie n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais elle était en vie et refusait de se décourager… Elle avait deux merveilleuses amies, Saki et Arisa, qui partageaient son quotidien et qu'elle allait retrouver avec la même joie au lycée, elle avait un toit au dessus de la tête, un petit boulot qui lui permettait de se payer de quoi se nourrir et de payer ses études, comme elle l'avait promis à sa mère… Et elle avait sa mère qui, elle le savait, elle en était persuadée, l'entendait chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à elle et qui veillait sur elle de là-haut… Chacune de ses pensées était pour elle… Comme tous les matins, à la pensée de sa mère, Tohru sourit gaiement et prit le sentier qui la conduirait vers le lycée…

Ce matin de printemps, Kyo Soma ouvrit les yeux : comme tous les matins depuis des mois qu'il pratiquait ses austérités dans la montagne avec son maitre, ses premières pensées furent pour Yuki. Sans ce sale rat, il ne serait pas ce qu'il était : le chat, l'exclu des douze, le paria, n'existerait pas… Et sa forme monstrueuse qui était son plus terrible secret n'existerait pas non plus… Il ne serait pas obligé de porter en permanence ce bracelet dont le contact semblait lui brûler continuellement la peau tout autour du poignet, comme un cercle de feu… Pourquoi, lui, Kyo, existait-il ? Ne valait-il mieux pas mourir ? Mais s'il devait mourir, ce serait après avoir vaincu cette souris répugnante qu'était Yuki, qui avait toujours eu tout ce que Kyo aurait souhaité avoir… Et il ferait enfin partie officiellement des douze. Se relevant de sa couche rudimentaire d'un bond souple, il se décida, la rage au ventre : il allait affronter Yuki … Et il le battrait, oui, il en était sûr : il était prêt !

Ce matin de printemps, Yuki Soma ouvrit les yeux : comme tous les matins depuis quelques temps, il avait un drôle de pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait changer… Mais quelque chose avait déjà changé, de façon imperceptible, depuis qu'il avait été contre la volonté de sa mère et d'Akito pour vivre dans cette demeure avec son cousin Shiguré… Certes, il craignait toujours Akito : ce qu'il lui avait fait subir tout au long de son enfance ne pourrait jamais s'effacer… Et il savait bien que ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme de fuite. Il reculait le moment d'un véritable affrontement avec Akito. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs tout simplement pas l'affronter : Akito était le Dieu des douze, un lien si particulier les unissaient tous à lui, tout particulièrement la souris, qui était censée être le préféré du Dieu… Ce lien ne pouvait se briser. Pourtant, malgré ce lien si spécial, Yuki n'était jamais parvenu à comprendre Akito ; pire, il le craignait… Parviendrait-il jamais à ouvrir cette boîte qui le faisait tant souffrir… Yuki ferma les yeux, espérant oublier dans les quelques minutes de sommeil avant la sonnerie du réveil ces tourments qui mettaient son âme à feu et à sang…

Ce matin de printemps, Shiguré Soma ouvrit les yeux et comme tous les matins, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Etonnamment, il s'était réveillé de très bonne heure, et en forme : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes... Se levant de son futon, il contempla sur la commode en face de son lit les douze petites figurines du zodiaque chinois qu'il avait achetées sur un coup de tête la veille, dans une petite boutique du centre-ville. C'étaient des petites figurines toutes simples, en porcelaine blanche. Se rendant alors compte qu'il leur manquait quelque chose, il alla chercher ses peintures et ses pinceaux et entreprit de les peindre pour leur donner les couleurs les plus fidèles possibles. Tout en peignant le coq, il songeait à Akito, au manoir, probablement endormie nue dans les bras de Kuréno. A cette pensée, son cœur s'enflamma de jalousie dans sa poitrine. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur sa peinture, pour oublier cette vision qui hantait son esprit, en attendant de trouver une solution qui permettrait à Akito de revenir à la raison, et de lui revenir enfin... Ayant enfin terminé son travail, il admira le résultat : ses petites figurines ne manquaient pas de prestance ainsi colorées. Satisfait, il alla disposer un à un ses petits animaux sur le perron de sa maison, afin que la brise légère de ce matin de printemps les sèche plus rapidement…


	2. A small prayer - la vie avec elle

**2 – A small prayer – La vie avec elle.**

www . youtube watch?v=D-gwoXFRMPE

Depuis que Tohru vivait dans cette maison, c'était comme si le sentiment d'oppression qui leur pesait à tous tel un étau autour de leur poitrine s'était desserré. La vie semblait plus légère. Un sourire d'elle, et les chagrins semblaient moins pesants, les soucis moins importants. Les repas pris ensemble, même si Kyo et Yuki se disputaient invariablement, réchauffaient les cœurs et les esprits. Ils se sentaient mieux. Le soir, l'odeur des petits plats qui mijotaient sur le feu montaient jusque dans leurs chambre et ils savaient alors : Tohru était dans la cuisine et elle préparait quelque chose pour **eux**, eux qui étaient maudits, qu'elle avait acceptés comme s'ils étaient normaux, sans changer son attitude, son regard sur eux… Ils partageraient avec elle ce repas, comme n'importe quelle famille… Et plus le temps passait, plus les personnes qui partageaient leur repas étaient nombreuses… La maison semblait s'élargir pour chacun des douze qui souhaitait y entrer, et le cœur de Tohru semblait s'étendre à l'infini pour partager son amitié avec tous, de façon égale et unilatérale. Elle n'attendait rien d'eux, elle était là, avec eux, son doux sourire qu'elle offrait sans rien demander en retour… La vie avec elle était si douce et si paisible…


	3. It makes me want to cry without reason –

**3 – It makes me want to cry without reason – l'espoir**

_Une des parties du manga que je préfère : dans l'anime, c'est justement cette musique qui a été choisie. Elle correspond tout à fait aux sentiments de Kyo à mon avis._

**www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=uq4KTsR5oGs**

Elle lui avait couru après, l'avait cherché sous la pluie battante pour le ramener à la maison, dans le froid, ses vêtements détrempés lui collant à la peau… Malgré sa forme inhumaine, malgré sa forme effrayante, répugnante, elle l'avait pris par le bras, malgré son odeur, elle l'avait approché, malgré sa peur, elle lui avait parlé, et bien qu'il l'ait repoussée, qu'il l'ait blessée, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle était resté à ses côtés . Elle était là, et elle avait dit sans équivoque, clairement , les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis toujours : "Rentrons à la maison, continuons à vivre tous ensemble".

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Kyo sentait un brin d'espoir renaitre en lui, comme le soleil perce de ses rayons les nuages gris à la fin d'un long orage… Il saisit Tohru contre lui, sentit son cœur accélérer involontairement et Tohru frissonner au contact de la peau nue et mouillée de son torse. Dans un nuage de fumée, il se transforma alors. Il sentit alors les deux mains tièdes de Tohru l'envelopper doucement, et tendrement, elle le prit contre elle. Se relevant, sans dire un mot, elle repartit vers la maison, berçant de ses pas le chaton roux qui ronronnait en fermant les yeux, enfin rassuré d'être accepté tel qu'il était, sous toutes ses formes …


	4. Serenade

**4 – Serenade :**

_Notes de l'auteur : _

_Je dédis ce one-shot à ma fille et à ma mère violonistes toutes les deux et qui aiment jouer en duo !_

www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=GdTVyU0TWCg

Momiji adorait l'automne où les feuilles des érables prenaient une magnifique teinte rouge. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans l'immense résidence des Soma, il voyait les arbres du parc qui rougeoyaient dans le soleil couchant comme un immense brasier et ce feu semblait lui réchauffer le cœur. Il sortit son violon de son écrin, en caressa d'abord tendrement le bois, l'épousseta soigneusement, puis tendit les crins de son archet avant de le frotter légèrement de colophane. Il accorda ensuite son violon avec soin avant de commencer quelques gammes pour s'échauffer les doigts. Pendant qu'il effectuait toutes ces tâches, il songeait à sa petite sœur, Momo : comme il aurait aimé lui enseigner les bases du violon et progresser avec elle… Ce serait si amusant de jouer en duo un canon de Pachelbel ou un air de Vivaldi… Hélas, tant que Momo ne serait pas majeur, il lui était interdit de lui parler ou même de l'approcher. Cette séparation lui déchirait le cœur, mais il l'avait accepté pour préserver la santé de sa mère, à laquelle il tenait malgré tout. Avoir un fils touché par la malédiction n'était pas quelque chose de simple à gérer et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite plus le voir. Mais l'interdire à sa sœur… Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux, que Momiji essuya d'un revers de manche rageur : non, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il finirait par renouer contact avec sa sœur, il devait juste être patient…

Levant son violon et son archet, il entama une douce sérénade dont les notes franchirent les fenêtres de la pièce et atteignirent les bosquets derrière la maison, où une petite fille blonde d'à peine 6 ans était cachée…


	5. For fruits basket – orchestra Version

**5 – For fruits basket – orchestra Version : une boule de riz dans une corbeille de fruits**

_www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=WBa1gBAV67M_

Tohru était en train d'étendre le linge dehors, et malgré elle, son esprit vagabondait : elle repensait à ce jeu idiot quand elle était gamine, en maternelle : le jeu de la corbeille de fruits… Comme elle s'était sentie seule à chaque fois qu'elle restait assise sur sa chaise, pendant qu'on appelait les fruits au fur et à mesure et que les autres s'amusaient, se couraient après en riant. Mais elle était la boule de riz, et une boule de riz n'avait pas sa place dans une corbeille de fruits.

Et pourtant, depuis que les Soma l'avaient invité et accepté ans leur maison, elle avait l'impression que la boule de riz avait enfin trouvé sa place dans cette corbeille de fruits si particulière, mais si accueillante. Elle ressentait un sentiment de plénitude et de douce chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps en leur présence. Et elle ne saurait jamais assez leur témoigner sa reconnaissance et sa gratitude. Ils étaient tous si gentils, à leur manière.

Elle souhaitait qu'ils soient tous heureux. Et pour cela, elle allait se battre pour trouver comment lever leur malédiction et leur redonner la joie de vivre et la liberté. Elle s'en faisait la promesse solennelle…

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, inspira l'air vivifiant du matin puis rentra dans la maison, son panier à linge vide dans les bras…


	6. lovable tomorrow

**6 – Le bœuf qui était amoureux du cheval - Lovable tomorrow **

_www . youtube slash watch?v=dVecWy08-LQ_

Haru s'était toujours demandé ce que Rin pouvait bien lui trouver… Après tout, il n' était qu'un simple bœuf ordinaire, un bœuf calme et tranquille, suffisamment naïf pour s'être fait rouler, dans le conte traditionnel, par le rat sournois qui l'avait doublé au dernier moment pour être le premier arrivé à la fête du Dieu, après avoir fait le trajet sur son dos… Mais c'est ainsi qu'était Haru, malgré son apparence impressionnante, ses tenues extravagantes, il avait le cœur sur la main et était toujours prêt à aider les autres… Pourtant, si on s'y frottait un peu trop ou qu'on le poussait à bout, il était capable de se transformer en "black Haru" : alors, tel un taureau furieux, il devenait incontrôlable et fonçait tête baissée sans réfléchir, défonçant tout de ses cornes pointues…

Malgré tout, Rin avait su l'apprivoiser… Elle ressemblait bien à son signe zodiacal : le cheval solitaire et indomptable, qui va droit dans une direction sans jamais s'en détourner, parce qu'il sait que le chemin choisi est le bon… Sauvage, faisant ce qui lui plait, s'arrêtant, repartant au galop, la longue crinière flottant au vent… Et pourtant, le cheval sauvage était devenu ami avec le bœuf, soufflant doucement l'air chaud de ses naseaux veloutés sur le cou dur et musclé du bœuf, frottant tendrement son encolure contre la sienne : cet amour impossible était pourtant devenu réalité… Le bœuf était tombé amoureux du cheval, et le cheval avait su voir dans le bœuf toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que celui-ci désirait donner… Ils s'aimeraient désormais toute leur vie, envers et contre tout, même si les épreuves qu'ils devaient traverser semblaient insurmontables, ils y feraient face, ensemble…


	7. Sunlight sifting down to the trees

**7 – Sunlight sifting down to the trees – la solitude **

www . youtube . com slash watch?v=ceI5g17vblM

Hatori avait toujours été le plus sage et le plus réfléchi du trio infernal. Il avait toujours tempéré l'exubérant Ayamé, et raisonné les caprices de Shiguré… Il avait toujours eu une grande maitrise de lui, contrôlant ses pensées et ses émotions… Sauf pour Kana… Devant elle, il avait enfin osé être lui-même, il s'était laissé aller enfin à ce qu'il était au fond de lui… Et le résultat était qu'il l'avait blessée, il lui avait fait du mal… Et même s'il avait pu réparer un peu ce mal en lui effaçant la mémoire, il s'en voudrait toujours… Bizarrement, il n'en voulait pas à Akito : Akito était ce qu'elle était, même si elle blessait les autres, mais lui savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait refouler son âme au plus profond de lui et rester le sérieux Hatori, celui qu'on écoute, celui auprès de qui on vient chercher conseil, tel un père bienveillant. Mais lui, auprès de qui devrait-il chercher ce soutien, cette épaule accueillante sur laquelle il pourrait s'appuyer ? La solitude était son lot désormais et le serait probablement toujours…


	8. Sky blue

**8 – Sky blue – Une jeune fille si triste…**

www . youtube . com shlash watch?v=E_4RHSudGg0

Les dernières gouttes de l'orage qui s'éloignaient enfin tombaient goutte à goutte des feuilles des ginkgos plantés dans la propriété des Soma. Akito les écoutait les yeux fermés, respirant profondément l'air humide, écoutant les oiseaux qui entonnaient à nouveau timidement leurs chants, essayant de chasser la peur qui opprimait encore sa poitrine. Encore maintenant, et ce depuis toute petite, elle avait peur de l'orage… Les grands éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, le tonnerre assourdissant la terrifiaient… Quand elle était petite, les nuits d'été orageuses, elle sortait de son lit et courait pieds nus à travers les couloirs de l'immense maison pour se réfugier en larmes dans la chambre de son père… Akira ouvrait alors la couverture de son futon, l'accueillait toute tremblante contre lui, la rassurait en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui chantant de vieilles berceuses traditionnelles, et elle s'endormait ainsi, enfin apaisée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Kuréno qui remplaçait son père, mais elle ne se sentait jamais apaisée comme avant, elle n'arrivait jamais à se calmer complètement. Il lui manquait quelque chose, qu' elle était incapable de définir. Mais ce sentiment de tristesse qui oppressait sa poitrine ne la quittait jamais, même une fois l'orage parti… Et cette tristesse incommensurable la rongeait toute entière, comme un monstre avide qui l'engloutirait toute entière. Et Akito ne savait pas comment y échapper. Elle avait beau être entourée de tous côtés, elle se sentait si seule…


	9. a small prayer - orchestra version

**9 – A small prayer – orchestra version : vacances au bord de la mer**

www . youtube . com slash watch?v=q1Hl4hvWddY

Le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons, la chaleur de l'été était presque étouffante, mais cette chaleur semblait réchauffer les cœurs… Sur la plage, Yuki et Haru papotaient tranquillement. Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kyo et Tohru jouaient au ballon dans l'eau, les vagues fraiches de l'eau venant les éclabousser gaiement, les gouttelettes se projetant autour d'eux tels des milliers de petits diamants. Quiconque les aurait observé de l'extérieur n'aurait pu se rendre compte de la différence et aurait pensé à un groupe de jeunes insouciants : ils jouaient, ils s'amusaient, ils riaient comme tous les enfants, comme tous les adolescents de leur âge… Personne n'aurait pu imaginer les tragédies que ceux-ci avaient enduré et traversaient encore… La brise légère de l'été semblait avoir balayé tous leurs soucis et leurs peines….


	10. For fruits basket

**10 – For fruits basket – l'instant de la libération**

www . youtube . com slash watch?v=ATbgqF7LUik

Un sentiment étrange parcouru Kyo et il frissonna, alors qu'il enlaçait tendrement Tohru : il sentit l'entrave psychique qu'il avait toujours ressentie jusque-là se dissoudre brusquement et disparaitre… Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Cette entrave, ce lien si précieux qui les liait aux douze autres et à Akito avait désormais disparu. Cela le rendit incroyablement triste, et sans pouvoir les retenir, ses larmes coulèrent. Pourtant c'était curieux, car malgré son immense tristesse, il se sentait heureux tout à la fois car il était libre, enfin… Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, libre d'aimer, et d'être aimé…

Au même instant, Tohru comprit que quelque chose s'était produit : la disparition de Kyo dans un claquement assourdissant et un nuage de fumée n'avait pas eu lieu, pas de doux chaton roux dans ses bras, mais toujours le dos musclé de Kyo contre ses mains et son torse large devant son visage. Ce pourrait-ce que … Elle leva les yeux et vit les larmes de Kyo, mêlées à son sourire… Emue jusqu'au fond de son cœur, elle laissa ses larmes couler à son tour : elle voulait pleurer avec lui, le jour de sa libération tant espérée sans pourtant oser croire vraiment qu'elle avait enfin lieu… Elle sentit l'étreinte de Kyo se relâcher et d'un mouvement brusque, presque vengeur, il arracha son bracelet, qui l'empêchait de prendre l'apparence véritable du chat, et qui n'avait désormais plus lieu d'être, et le jeta à terre… Les billes roulèrent sur le sol, s'éparpillant…Alors, doucement, elle se baissa, et une à une ramassa les perles du bracelet, comme autant de souvenirs de cette vie de chat désormais révolus, mais qui étaient si précieux à ses yeux, puisque c'étaient les souvenirs de celui qu'elle aimait...

Au même instant, Akito comprit que les liens se brisaient tour à tour : après Kuréno, après Momiji, c'était désormais Kyo qui rompait les liens qui les unissait à elle… Elle ne serait plus jamais un Dieu, elle ne serait jamais plus quelqu'un de spécial, mais elle devrait tout simplement être elle-même : aurait-elle le courage de vivre ainsi ? Existait-il quelqu'un sur terre capable de l'accepter telle qu'elle était ? Les doutes l'assaillirent et elle fondit en larmes…

Au même instant, Ayame, assis sur un sofa où il lisait ressentit la disparition de ce lien : il pleura en silence, acceptant que la tristesse fasse son chemin en lui, prix nécessaire pour qu'elle apporte aussi un vent nouveau : la liberté de choisir et de vivre son amour au grand jour… Il attendit que les larmes se tarissent, puis, plein de résolution, appela Miné…

Au même instant, Ritsu fit tomber un vase rempli de roses fraichement cueillies au jardin : le vase se brisa, répandant l'eau sur le sol, mais il ne s'en souciait pas : sa tristesse était infinie, il allait devoir vivre en ne comptant que sur lui-même désormais. Le lien était brisé…

Au même instant, Kisa fondit en larmes, ce sentiment était si douloureux : sa poitrine lui faisait presque mal, mais Hiro était là, juste en face d'elle, pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse, elle ne devait pas avoir peur…

Au même instant, Kagura, dans la rue, fut la cible des mêmes sentiments confus : elle devrait faire le deuil de sa relation si particulière avec Kyo… Le seul lien qui la maintenait artificiellement à ses côtés venait de disparaitre. Kyo serait désormais lié à Tohru, d'un lien beaucoup plus fort, et ceci était dur à accepter. Elle sentit les larmes tièdes glisser le long de ses joues…

Au même instant, Rin et Hatsuharu pleuraient ensemble : mais c'était presque des larmes de bonheur… Si la tristesse était là, elle ne pouvait dépasser la joie d'être réunis pour le restant de leur vie, sans plus aucun obstacle à leur amour passionné. Rin posa une main tendre sur la joue de Hatsuharu qui lui sourit tendrement en réponse…

Au même instant, Hatori prit sa tête dans sa main droite pour cacher ses larmes honteuses mais incontrôlables. Il serait seul désormais mais comprit que cette malédiction qui les quittait ouvrait de nouvelles portes et perspectives, allait permettre de nouvelles rencontres, et il devait en profiter : il devrait tourner la page, faire le deuil de l'amour qu'il avait partagé avec Kana, et qui sait, l'amour pourrait peut-être fleurir de nouveau dans son cœur et dans sa vie…

Au même instant, Shiguré comprit… Une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, comme un pincement, un sentiment d'incommensurable tristesse … Pourtant il ne pleura pas. Il savait que s'il avait perdu ce lien spécial qui l'unissait à Akito, il en avait gagné un autre, probablement plus puissant et indéfectible : l'amour…


	11. Epilogue

_**J'ai voulu terminer cette série de one-shots comme je l'avais commencée, sur un jour de printemps qui amène l'espoir et le renouveau, d'autant que le thème de fin est le même que celui de départ, avec des petites variations que vous saisirez peut être comme je les ai perçues : plus de joie et plus de passion aussi…. Nous laissons donc Tohru et Kyo tout à leur bonheur parfait et quelques notes de piano qui achèvent en beauté ce dernier morceau… **_

**11 – Epilogue : Kyo et Tohru - le renouveau du printemps**

_www . youtube . com slash watch?v=9Y2ENovSwmw_

Doucement, Kyo serra Tohru sur son cœur, dont il sentit les battements s'accélérer à ce contact : il savourait désormais chacun de ces moments de tendresse comme s'il était un instant précieux et rare. Il ne savait que trop qu'il avait bien failli ne jamais y goûter… Et s'il pouvait les apprécier aujourd'hui, c'était bien grâce à Tohru, qui lui était si précieuse... Il avait fait la promesse sur la tombe de Kyoko qu'il prendrait soin de Tohru et ce qu'il ferait… Ils seraient toujours ensemble désormais… Reculant doucement, il saisit son menton doucement entre ses doigts, et la força à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, faisant rougir la jeune fille. Se penchant lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour les unir dans un baiser passionné. La brise du vent de ce matin de printemps soufflait, tiède, douce et légère, comme si elle annonçait déjà les beaux jours de l'été à venir, présage du bonheur qui les attendait dans leur nouvelle vie à deux…


End file.
